


The Unimaginable Happened That Night

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Lafayette are together because y'know Hamilton was at least bisexual~, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by "Helpless" from Hamilton, M/M, My character grew up with Lafayette, Told in Scarlett's Point of View, john lives because i say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9953948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: Scarlett Thomas was never like any other girl. She never wore dresses or liked to do girly things, but when her longtime friend Lafayette forces her into her dress, will she fall for John Laurens and his antics?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hamilton fic, and i hope you guys enjoy it!

"Lafayette! Stop the assault on my fashion this instant!" I yelled, earning nothing but a laugh from Lafayette as he continues to force me into a dress.

_I guess I should introduce myself while I'm in this predicament. My name is Scarlett Jasmine Thomas, and I am 26 years old. I was born into a French-American family, and I live in New York after moving here with my best friend Lafayette. As for why I'm being forced into a dress, there's a ball honoring the victory of General Washington and Alexander Hamilton, and Lafayette dragged me to our house with a dress in his hand. And this is where I am now._

"Not a chance Scarlett! This is your chance to impress Laurens with your womanly qualities!" Lafayette said, fixing my hair into a braid. I groaned, sending him a glare in the mirror.  
"You'll love me when you and Laurens fall in love!" He added. I took a look in the mirror, and I surprisingly liked what I saw. Lafayette had put me into a light purple dress, and my hair was braided then put into a bun. I turned to Lafayette, a smile on my face.  
"I love it Lafayette...I actually look beautiful. Now, let's get **YOU** ready to see your lover." I smirked, Lafayette blushing as I dressed him in his best suit. After his hair was up in it's usual ponytail, we left for the place where the ball was being held.  
"You really do look beautiful Scar." Lafayette grinned.  
"Thanks Laf. You look handsome." I smiled, and once we were there, Lafayette held the door open for me. When I walked in, Time seemed to slow as I looked around the room, catching the eye of the man I had a crush on, John Laurens. I quickly looked away, going to the side of the room as Lafayette went to talk to Alexander. I looked up to see Laurens coming over to me, but falling on his feet. I rushed over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"Laurens, are you okay?" I asked, concerned about whether he was injured or not. He just looked up at me with a goofy, dreamy smile on his face.  
"Am I dead?" He asked, and my face contorted into an expression of confusion. Laurens' grin just widened, and he reached up and cupped my cheek. Unbeknownst to me, everyone was watching.  
"Because I'm looking at an angel." Laurens said, and I began to laugh. Everyone was cheering, and I was just laughing.  
"You goofy idiot, did you think of that all by yourself?" I giggled, my cheeks flushed red. Laurens just gave a laugh, sitting up.  
"I sure did. Well, I had planned to ask you for a dance, but after I tripped, I just decided to improvise." Laurens smiled, standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up. The band that was there started to play a slow song, and Laurens bowed with my hand still in his.  
"May I have this dance Scarlett?" He asked, and I blushed and giggled.  
"Of course John." I smiled, and I saw Laurens' face flush red as he pulled me to the dance floor. We began to dance, and when the light shone into his eyes, I felt myself falling even more for him. We danced for what felt like forever, never looking away from the other's eyes. I could faintly hear Lafayette and Alexander shouting something about how we needed to just kiss already, and it was just muffled in my ears. My heart was beating hard and fast, and when the song ended, reality seemed to fade back in.  
"I'll write you Scarlett, I promise. Maybe we can go for a walk in the park tomorrow or something?" Laurens said with his heart-melting grin, and I found myself nodding with a smile as he pulled me in to place a kiss on my cheek before he left with Alexander and Mulligan. My hand lifted to touch where he had kissed, and before I knew it, Lafayette was running towards me and he picked me up, spinning me around.  
"I KNEW YOU COULD GET HIM HOOKED ON YOU SCARLET!" He cheered, and I was too zoned out to reply.

_**John Laurens just danced with me and kissed me on the cheek...I think I'm in love.** ___


End file.
